dissappointed in you(reupload)
by bluekey4
Summary: apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan ketika ia mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia cintai mengecewakannya?apa ia harus merelakan orang yang ia cintai pergi dari sisinya dan bahagia di sisi orang lain?atau ia harus tetap mempertahankan orang yang ia cintai tetap di sisinya? YAOI DLDR review


**Title : Disappoint in you**

**Author : bluekey4**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Taeyeon, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, dan akan bertambah seiring waktu**

**Disclaimer : Cerita murni punya aku, tidak kopi-kopi punya orang. Kecuali, yg warning-warning/? kaya gini, aku nyontek punya orang-.- Semua cast punyanya Tuhan YME dan ibu bapaknya masing-masing, kecuali Chanyeol punya aku/digebukin exostan/?**

**YAOI BxB, typo(s), kata-katanya pasaran―maklum aku gak pernah bacain kamus,-―, kalo ada keluhan lain silahkan tulis di kotak review, arigatou~~ DLDR**

**Selamat menikmati^^~**

**Ppyong~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandangi wajah yang selalu kurindukan kapan pun dan dimana pun ku berada. Mata sipitnya yang imut, hidungnya yang menggemaskan, dan bibir pinknya yang selalu berhasil membuatku mabuk kepayang, semua yang melekat pada dirinya aku selalu menyukainya, selalu. Sudah lebih dari lima menit aku memandangi dan mengagumi karya Tuhan yang sangat sempurna ini, aku tidak merasa bosan sedikit pun. Mahluk yang sedang ku pandangi bergerak tidak nyaman, mungkin karena terus kupandangi. Ia menatap kesal padaku dengan mata sipitnya, yang menurutku sangat menggemaskan. Ia berdeham sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Apa aku setampan itu, tuan Park? Sampai-sampai kau tidak berkedip menatapku selama lima menit penuh." Ia membenarkan duduknya agar mengahadapku, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tidak lupa tatapan kesalnya yang tertuju langsung padaku.

Aku masih terus menatapnya tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab atau merespon perkataannya. Dia bergerak tidak nyaman dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku memanggil namanya tanpa sedikit pun mengubah posisiku saat ini. Ia hanya merespon dengan membuang wajahnya, uhhhh dia sungguh imut.

"Byunnie~" Panggilku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Ia tetap membuang wajahnya.

"Baekkie-ya~" Panggilku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya padaku, namun tatapan kesalnya masih terpatri di wajah imutnya. Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan menatapnya intens. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sesaat, malu mungkin? Aku menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Kau mau tahu jawabannya?" Tanyaku dengan nada jahil. Dia kembali membaca buku pelajaran yang sebelumnya terganggu akibat perbuatanku. Ia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang sangat sangat kuhindari itu.

"Lupakan. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas tuan Park, jika kau hanya ingin menggodaku." Jawabnya dengan santai. Aku jadi semakin ingin menggodanya. Aku menarik paksa buku fisika yang sedang ia baca, ia mendengus keras dan segera ia mencoba mengambilnya kembali dari tanganku.

"Ayolah Baekkie, kenapa kau sangat jahat pada _namja chingu_ mu hah?" Dia tetap bersikeras mengambil buku itu. Hhh, aku tidak habis pikir kenpa dia sangat menyukai membaca buku yang begitu menyebalkan ini.

"Kau duluan yang mengacuhkanku, aku tidak salah. Ya! Kembalikan buku ku, Park Dobi!" Aku berlari saat ia hampir berhasil meraih bukunya. Dia mengejarku dengan kakinya yang jauh lebih pendek dariku. Kekasihku memang sangat tangguh.

"Kalau kau mau kau harus mendapatkannya, baby~" Saat kata terakhir baru kusebut, ia langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arahku. Aku terkejut dan hanya diam ditempat sampai ia menubrukku karena tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Aku tersungkur ke belakang dan disusul olehnya yang berhasil menindihku. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut dan hanya membelalakkan matanya. Aku tersenyum jahil.

"Uhh, kau sangat berat Baek. Sepertinya tulang belakangku ada yang patah." Aku segera bangkit dan langsung mendapat jitakan 'cinta' dari kekasihku yang kecil tapi sok kuat ini. Dia menggeram karena menahan amarah.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Park Chanyeol!" Ia berteriak meluapkan kemarahannya tepat di depan wajahku, uhh, aku harus memeriksa telingaku setelah ini. Saat dia marah seperti inilah yang sangat ku sukai darinya, sehingga aku tak pernah bisa berhenti menggodanya. Aku menampilkan senyum bodohku sebelum membela diri.

"Hehehe, mianhae, Baek. Ini, aku kembalikan bukunya." Dia melihat tanganku yang memegang bukunya sesaat, sepertinya ia ragu. Saat ia ingin mengambilnya aku dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu segera berlari kembali sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Setelah beberapa detik barulah terdengar pekikan khas kekasihku yang bisa membuat siput yang berada di rumah siputku terbangun dari tidurnya/?

"YYAAA, PARK CHANYEOL MATILAH KAU!" Aku hanya tertawa mendengar kutukan yang terlontar dari mulut manis kekasihku.

Aku terus berlari di koridor kelas sambil tetap membawa buku fisika kekasihku, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh. Barang-barang yang ia bawa berserakan di lantai koridor, dengan segera aku membantunya membereskan barang-barangnya. Tanpa henti aku mengucapkan kata maaf pada orang yang telah kutabrak.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja." Barang-barang yang ia bawa banyak sekali, seperti barang-barang untuk menghias ruangan. Akhirnya kami selesai membereskan barang-barang yang ia bawa, aku membantunya berdiri dan untuk pertama kali aku melihat _yeoja_ yang dengan telah kurang ajarnya kutabrak dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik, untuk sesaat aku terpesona padanya, namun aku segera menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa baby Byun lebih cantik darinya. Ia membersihkan roknya yang sedikit kotor, dia benar-benar anggun.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja menabrak anda." Aku meminta maaf dan menundukkan tubuhku, karena sepertinya dia bukan seangkatan denganku, mungkin _sunbae_ ku. Ia tersenyum dengan manis.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah karena tidak memerhatikan jalan. Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Ia memerhatikan wajahku untuk sesaat dan berbicara lagi.

"Jangan se-formal itu. Aku Taeyeon dari kelas 3-1, salam kenal." Ia hanya tersenyum tanpa mengulurkan tangannya, karena tangannya penuh dengan barang-barang yang ia bawa. Belum sempat aku menjawab, teriakan dari arah belakangku sudah mengintrupsi. Aku lihat Taeyeon _sunbae_ mengalihkan pandanga ke belakangku dengan tatapan bingung, mau tidak mau aku juga ikut mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Ya, Park Dobi! Kembalikan buku ku!" Ucapnya setelah ia berada tepat di depanku. Aku langsung tersenyum karena melihat wajahnya.

"_Shireo_! Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah pulang sekolah nanti." Ia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi seperti anak kecil yang kemauannya tidak dipenuhi oleh orang tuanya. Saat ia ingin membalas perkataanku, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taeyeon _sunbae_, wajahnya mendadak berubah kembali. Ia maju selangkah dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis, uhh kenapa dia tidak melakukannya padaku?

"Taeyeon _nuna_! Kau sedang apa disini?" Sapanya dengan sangat ramah.

"Oh, Baekhyunnie. Aku dari koperasi untuk mengambil barang-barang titipan kelasku. Kau sendiri?" Oke, sepertinya aku akan menjadi patung untuk sesaat.

"Aku…aku ingin kembali ke kelas, haha. Kami duluan _nuna_, dahh!" Ia segera menarikku menjauhi Taeyeon _sunbae_ menuju taman yang berada di depan kelas ku dan Baekhyun.

"Kembalilah ke kelas, saat pulang nanti aku akan menemuimu." Setelah berbicara ia segera memasuki kelasnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kelasku. Aku bahkan tidak diijinkan berkata satu patah katapun. Aku hanya menghela napas dan kembali ke kelasku yang membosankan.

**.**

"Chanyeol, darimana saja kau?" Tanya namja dengan mata bulat sempurna yang menurtuku seperti mata burung hantu. Baru saja aku duduk di bangku ku, sudah dapat sambaran pertanyaan. Aku menghela napas sesaat sebelum aku menjawab dengan malas-malasan.

"Menemui baby smurf,_ wae_, Kyung?"

"Kau membolos lagi, Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya kenapa hah? Kau benar-benar membuatku menderita." Ia memijat pelipisnya, sedangkan aku hanya menujukkan senyum bodoh nan menawan andalanku.

"Ini benar-benar yang terakhir Yeol, aku sudah kehilangan akal untuk mengelabui para _seosangnim_. Lain kali aku tidak akan membantumu lagi, ingat itu." Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya yang berada tepat di sampingku dan pergi sebelum aku berkata apapun. Kenapa semua orang tidak mengijinkanku untuk berbicara, setidaknya satu kata saja hah? Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan segera pergi ke alam mimpi, mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan baby Byun di sana. Baru aku akan memulai mimpi indahku, tiba-tiba satu jitakan di kepalaku berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Sungguh, hari ini orang-orang di sekitarku benar-benar membuatku kesal. Dengan paksa aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah mengganggu tidur pangeran Chanyeol. Ku lihat ia menampilkan cengiran yang benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku mendengus dengan keras lalu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih anggun?" Tanyaku dengan amarah yang tertahan. Ia tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hehehe, _mian_ _hyung_. Kau darimana saja hah? Aku mencarimu dari tadi tahu?" Ia menundukkan dirinya di bangku sebelahku, tempat duduk temanku Do Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, bocah?" Aku sudah merubah raut wajahku menjadi lebih tenang. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana sifat anak ini, kekanakan dan menyebalkan, persis seperti anak kecil. Belum kalau ditambah dengan kembarannya yang sama-sama menyebalkan, Kim Jongin. Mereka berdua adalah duo oreo, karena perbedaan warna kulit mereka berdua yang sangat signifikan, yang sangat terkenal di sekolah ini. Jika ada aku, maka menjadi trio alien, entah mengapa mereka menjuluki kami seperti itu, aku tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing dengan julukan yang mereka berikan. Itu adalah julukan yang kami dapatkan dari teman-teman kami yang tidak tahu malu, menganggap kami sebagai trio. Tapi, sudah dua bulan ini aku jarang bersama mereka karena aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku dengan kekasihku yang galak tapi manis itu.

"Ayolah _hyung_, jangan judes begitu. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, harusnya kau menghargaiku. Pulang sekolah nanti aku dan Jongin akan ke _game center_, kau ikut tidak?" Dia berbicara tanpa menatapku dan malah menatap layar _tablet PC_ yang selalu setia berada di tangannya. Benar-benar tidak sopan, kau aggap aku ini apa Oh Sehun? Kalau dia bukan sahabatku, ku jamin ia tidak akan keluar dari kelas ini dengan wajah mulus. Aku kembali menatapnya tajam, kali-kali dia harus diajari bagaimana berlaku di depan sunbaenya.

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Kau sedang berbicara pada siapa hah? Aku Tanya sekali lagi, untuk apa kau mencariku?" Ia men-_pause _permainnanya dan menatapku dengan wajah datar andalannya. Apa itu yang pantas kau perlihatkan pada _sunbaemu_, bocah?

"Kau ini benar-benar seperti orang tua, _hyung_. Baiklah, aku ulangi, aku dan kkamjong akan ke _game center_ pulan sekolah nanti, kau ikut tidak? Jangan membuat orang lain harus mengulangi perkataannya _Chanyeol-ssi_, kau sama tidak sopannya denganku." Ia berbicara dengan santai dan ada penekanan pada kata 'Chanyeol-ssi'. Dia masih menatapku datar dan aku pun membalas dengan wajah yang penuh amarah tertahan.

"Bocah, sebaiknya kau perdalam pelajaranmu tentang tata krama. Baiklah, aku ikut. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan kalian. Dan kenapa kau disini disaat jam pelajaran hah? kau membolos? Mana Jongin?" Semburku. Ia mendelik ke arahku lalu menggeleng.

"Ckck, kalau bertanya satu-satu _hyung_. Sejak istirahat tadi di kelasku sama sekali tidak ada guru. Si kkamjong itu mungkin sekarang sedang menggoda temanmu. _Hyung_, _kajja _kita ke kantin, disini membosankan." Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan di depanku. Aku mengikutinya dengan patuh tanpa ada perlawanan, aku sudah benar-benar lelah menghadapi anak ini, aku membutuhkan baby Byunku.

**.**

Aku berjalan ke arah kantin sambil berdampingan dengan bocah yang terkenal dengan kulitnya yang terlampau putih dan, aku harus mengakui, wajahnya yang cukup tampan. Aku bicara begitu bukan berarti aku tidak tampan atau aku merupakan salah satu fansnya. Seperempat dari jumlah siswa/siswi di sekolah ini adalah fans beratku, sisanya adalah fans Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, dan yang lainnya. Bahkan saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun, kekasihku, baik _yeoja _maupun _namja _penggemarku menangis dengan histerisnya. Bahkan ada yang sampai pindah sekolah dihari itu juga, sepertinya dia tidak kuat iman kalau tetap satu sekolah denganku, ckck padahal mereka hanya sebatas mengagumi luarku saja tanpa tahu bagaimana dalamnya. Aku heran dengan penggemar-penggemarku yang sangat fanatik, apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran mereka? mereka hanya tahu aku tampan, pintar, kaya, jago olahraga, dan penggemarku bilang aku romantis. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang pemarah, pemalas, dan masih banyak sisi jelek dalam diriku, pangeran Chanyeol, yang belum mereka ketahui. Tetap saja mereka memuja-muja ku, tapi aku juga bersyukur punya banyak penggemar karena setiap hari ada saja yang memberikanku cokelat, bunga, bunganya selalu kuberikan pada Baekhyun, permen, dan cemilan-cemilan yang kusuka lainnya. Sehingga bisa membuatku menghemat uang jajan ku, aku tidak perlu membeli jajan di kantin dan uagnya bisa kupakai untuk bermain _games_.

Aku terkejut saat ku lihat di sebelahku sudah tidak ada _namja _albino itu. Kulihat ke arah belakang, siapa tahu dia tertinggal. Saat kulihat ke arah kelas-kelas, aku menemukan sosoknya yang sangat menonjol itu. Aku segera berlari dan saat sudah tiba tepat di belakangnya, ku jitak kepalanya sehingga ia meringis kesakitan. Ia menatapku kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan 'kasih sayang' dari _sunbae _yang sangat tampan nan keren ini.

"Ya, _hyung_! Sakit tahu!" Ia berteriak sangat keras sampai-sampai membuat guru di kelas sebelah ikut berteriak juga. Aku baru akan memarahinya tapi, ujung mataku menangkap bahwa ada orang lain selain aku dan Sehun disana. Sehun sibuk meminta maaf pada _seosangnim _yang berteriak tadi sedangkan aku memerhatikan _namja_ yang, tampan dan cantik di waktu yang bersamaan, berada di hadapanku saat ini. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir sampai-sampai ia tidak merasa bahwa aku sedang bicara padanya.

"_Chogi, sunbae_?" Tidak ada respon, ia hanya menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun punya kenalan seorang _sunbae_, karena yang kutahu ia hanya mengenal aku dan Jongin, dia juga baru mengenal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, di sekolah ini. Aku memanggilnya untuk yang kedua kali, kali ini dengan menyebut namanya yang kulihat dari _name tag_ yang terpasang di jas seragam berwarna biru tua itu.

"Luhan _sunbae_?" Aku memanggilnya dengan nada yang direndahkan saat menyebut namanya. Akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Ia terlihat terkejut, apa aku se-_horror _itu s_unbae_?

"O..Ohh, _ne_?"

"Kau siapanya Sehun?" _Oke_, pertanyaan yang sangat-sangat kurang ajar dan tidak tahu malu. Kata-kata yang sedang kupikirkan keluar begitu saja, bahkan aku terkejut dengan diriku sendiri. Rasanya aku rela ditendang oleh Jongin ke Segitiga Bermuda saat ini juga, aku benar-benar malu. Aku merasa aku sudah seperti para _yeoja_ yang mengejar-ngejar Sehun, aku yakin kalimat yang aku utarakan adalah kalimat yang sama persis yang akan mereka katakan saat melihat Sehun bersama _yeoja_ atau _namja _cantiklain. Uhhh, bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan, aku butuh Doraemon disini untuk mengulang kembali waktu, tolong aku Doraemon. Luhan _sunbae _juga ikut terkejut mendengar pertanyaan bodohku itu. Ia terlihat sangat bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Eh? I..itu..mmm, bagaimana aku menjawabnya ya? Ahaha." Ia tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Baru aku akan mengalihkan topik, suara yang kukenali menyapa pendengaranku. Suaranya berasal dari dalam kelas Luhan _sunbae_. Aku hendak melongoskan kepalaku untuk melihat ke dalam kelas tapi, suara yang lain memaksaku mengehentikan aksiku dan menatap si penghasil suara barusan.

"Ya, _hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhannie? Kenapa suasananya tidak enak?" Sehun, si bocah, telah berhasil lolos dari amukan sang macam yang baru bangun tidur, tidak heran karena dia memang pandai berbicara dan mencari alasan.

"Ah..Sehunnie, bukan apa-apa." Luhan _sunbae_ segera menjawab pertanyaan _hoobae_ kurang ajar ini.

"Ya, Sehun! Kau tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _sunbae_ atau _hyung_? Kau benar-benar harus ku ajari bagaimana tata krama yang benar." Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan menatap kesal pada _namja _albino ini. Luhan sunbae segera membela anak ini.

"Ah, tidak apa…." Ia mencoba mencari tahu namaku, aku yang menyadari segera memperkenalkan diri.

"_Park Chanyeol imnida_. Aku dari kelas 2-1." Aku menundukkan kepala sedikit untuk memberi salam dan dibalas dengan cara yang sama oleh Luhan _sunbae_.

"Chanyeol _hyung_, mari kuperkenalkan. Dia Luhan calon suamiku."

_**bluekey4 28.07.14**_

Holow~ perkenalkan aku key, author yang masih baru banget, masih butuh bantuan dari kakak-kakak sekalian/?

Aku nulis ff ini sebenernya karena masa-masa galau ku gara-gara Baekhyun sama Taeyeon. Aku sedih banget waktu denger kalo berita ini langsung di confirm sama SM TTTTT terus beberapa minggu aku gak mau liat video exo satu pun soalnya pasti keinget sama ByunTae terus jadi sedih lagiTTTT tapi, aku kembali semangat setelah baca ff ChanBaek yg manis-manis;;) akhirnya karena gak pengen berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, aku curahin aja semuanya ke tulisan aneh ini u.u mungkin ada juga readers yg ngalamin hal yg sama kaya aku, tetep semangat dan tetep dukung EXO dan Baekhyun apapun yg terjadi\^O^/. Kalo masih ada yg sedih baca aja ff ChanBaek atau video ChanBaek, tapi kayanya gak ada ya soalnya ini berita udah lama-.- dan sebenernya alasan yg lainnya karena aku gak mudik lebaran, itu buatku sedih banget, soalnya gak bisa ketemu adikkuTTTT, stop! kalo diterusin aku malah mewekTTTT/apadah/

maaf ya kalo readers yg udah buka tab ini terus malah kecewa pas udah baca, maaf aku emang masih amatiran u.u Karena itu aku butuh saran dan kritik dari readers sekalian, itu juga kalo ada yg bersedia baca ff abal-abal ini u.u jadi, mohon review nya ya, karena aku butuh banget saran dan kritik nya untuk memperbaiki tulisan-tulisanku yg akan datang.

Salam ChanBaek Shipper\^O^/


End file.
